Hunger Games MFB style
by Aki the Neko Bunny
Summary: Come, join us for the annual Huger Games! Come watch two members of each district fight for survival, make friends, enemies, and maybe even romance? Read to find out who will be victorious. I don't own MFB or the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Yes I have decided to do this. The Hunger Games of Beyblade. And I am accepting OC's but only 12, one for each district. Each OC will be put into a district and their partner from the4 same district will be one of the MFB characters. Also anyone who is reading Sohn Academy, the story is on hold due to writers block.

OC form-

Name-(first and last)

Gender-

Age-

Personality-

Appearance-

Outfit 1-

Training outfit-

Sleep wear-

Fancy dress/suit/outfit-

Battle outfit-

Favorite food-

District- (first come first serve) 1-12

Weapon(s)-

Family-

Other-

So if you think your OC has what it takes to fight in the hunger games send him/her in! and I hope to have to first chapter up once I get at least one OC to start with.


	2. Chapter 2

OC's accepted. Also not accepting anymore. This also includes the MFB character that is from the same district.

1: Spencer Yangmeng from CygnusCrown Night. Tsubasa Otori.

2: Ayami Sakaturo (Gin) from Katsuki Tomoyo. Zeo Abyss.

3: Frieda Love from Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki. Masamune Kadoya.

4: Nara Koizumi from Insanity's Sanctity. Hikaru Hasama.

5: Jin Yangmeng from CygnusCrown Night. Johannes.

6: Kiara Summers from TheNightmareBringer. Chris.

7: Yami Kodomo from YamiGingka14. Reiji Mizuchi.

8: Sierra Yin Crystals from DazzlerAngel. Ryuga.

9: Mitsuki Sakura (Artemis) from turtleswift11. Hyoma.

10: Pandora Fujimora from myself. Kyoya Tategami.

11: Rosalina Tendo from AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust. Damian Hart.

12: Rex Addams form EndlessEcho. Rago.

**I'm just gonna say that my story won't entirely follow the movie plot line. Also I don't own MFB or The Hunger Games.**

"Pandora? Pandora Fujimora?" A boy, with forest green hair spiked above his head and sky blue eyes; each had a cross like scar under, asked in a clam tone. He was wearing plain torn cargo pants and torn black shirt, with dirt on the fabric, brown work boots with it all completed with a blue pendant necklace around his neck. He approached the small girl with caution. "Umm, my dad said to remind you to tend to the cattle and chickens" Awkwardly he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks Kyoya…for reminding me. Please tell Mr. Tategami and his wife that I thank them for letting me stay." She kept her back turned away. Her long silver hair fell to her waist. She had bright blue eyes that glanced at him for a moment before flickering back to the sky. Her pale skin was easily noticeable with the dark dress she wore that ended below her knees and a pair of boots, the same as Kyoya's.

"It's no problem, really. But-"

"But what?"

"Never mind just remember that the tributes will be picked soon so get all your work done. I finished mine in the morning, like we were supposed to." He rudely added the last part, witch made Pandora glare. But soon she smiled slightly.

"I'll race you back to the house."

"No, you see my leg is hurting and-GO!" He laughed and took off running.

"No fair!" She shouted and bolted after him. They raced through the streets and towards the Tategami' small house. Cattle were grazing in the field in the back and chickens were running around where ever. Even with the head start Pandora had beat the older boy. Kyoya, being a sore loser and all, just tossed her the chicken feed and retreated to the house. Pandora pouted and began to scatter the feed around the yard. The chickens begun to run for the feed and began to eat. "Your awfully hungry today aren't you?" She giggled to herself.

**_Kyoya POV_**

I watched Pandora through the window of our small room. She and I had been sharing for the past month. The room was small but big enough for a bed, dresser and desk. We had a closet but the dog slept in there half the time and it was filled with clothing and other things that weren't needed at the moment. Since we could only fit one bed we shared. I don't mind she's so small; she just curls up close to the wall and sleeps. Still though I do value my privacy.

My mom had pushed the door open holding two sets of clothing. "Put theses on" She tossed me some good looking clothing and set another on the edge of the bed. "Make sure Pandora puts these on too, they're a tad big for her, but it's all she can wear while they're picking the tributes."

"Why should we dress so good for them?" I hissed. "Never had I liked the capitol, why should we live so poorly while they and the higher districts live so well?

"Shut it, everyone must. Now change before Pandora comes up!" 

"Honestly, we change in front of each other all the time. It's no big deal.

"Well, its un lady like to do that. I'll have to talk to her" she sighed.

"Leave her be mom. She's innocent and you do remember what happened last time you just "talked" to her? She had nightmares for a week." I shivered slightly remembering those terror filled nights. "Don't even get me started on when dad showed her how to butcher livestock." She didn't answer, just left me to change. I did, the clothing was a step up from my normal work cloths. And I really didn't like them either. Black dress pants with a white button up shirt, but I kept my brown boots on.

The door opened with a squeak as Pandora entered. "Your mom said she left cloths for me?"

"There on the edge of the bed. I'll leave you to change." I waved while exiting. Me, mom and dad waited outside for her.

"Where is she? We have to go now" dad tapped his foot impatiently.

"Be quiet. She'll be out in a moment" mom growled. Soon enough she came skipping out wearing a pink long sleeved top that was big for her, practically hiding her skinny frame and small chest. She also wore a knee length white skirt and black flats. "You look so pretty, no come on. After the tribute selecting I'll start on dinner." She smiled and pushed us ahead.

I stood with the other males and my dad while Pandora and mom stood with the females. I still don't get why we stood separated. Finally a woman with blood red hair tied into a bun with her bangs framing her face walked towards the area to draw the two names. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and orange blouse. She smiled; she was wearing cherry red lipstick. She smiled before speaking into her microphone.

"Hello residents of District ten. As you all probably know the 74th annual Hunger Games is right around the corner. And it's time to pick two lucky tributes to take part!" She smiled again. Before reaching in the draw a name, "Our male tribute is…" She unfolded the slip of paper "Kyoya Tategami." Some people gasped slightly, but I just strode up the lady. I crossed my arms over my chest and put all my weight on my right side. "So brave" She grinned at me "And our female…is…" unfolding the paper she smiled again "Pandora. Pandora Fujimora."

Time stopped. My heart beat faster and I stopped breathing for a moment. 'She can't do this. She's so innocent and small, she'll be killed so fast…' heartbroken I looked at my friend. She was smiled at me. "Don't worry we'll win."


	3. Chapter 3

Pandora and I were on the train that was going to the Capitol. We had said our goodbyes to my parents just an hour ago. "It says hear that once we get to the Capitol we'll meet our mentors and all that junk." I sighed. I looked at Pandora who was watching the trees and other nature fly by. Then I looked at the other people, our opponents; the ones I am to kill to keep me and Pandora safe.

Tsubasa Otori and Spencer Yangmeng from District 1. Spencer was a pale boy, tall, attractive, muscular, also two fangs hidden in his mouth. Spencer has spiky silver hair with diamond blue highlights, and the right side combed into a bang. Poison purple eyes and a single black ear ring in his left ear. Spencer was wearing a black jacket with a white polo that had blood stains? Also had a dagger design on the right side of his chest area of the black jacket. Dark blue long pants with chains attached to the bottom.

Zeo Abyss and Ayami Sakaturo from District 2. Ayami or Gin was 5'7" with a dark skin tone, an hourglass figure and long legs. She has dark navy blue hair that reached to her waist and deep blue eyes. I could almost make out a gash on her left forearm from her elbow to her wrist. She was wearing a black thin strapped shirt under a light gray tank top with a few tear marks on the bottom, along with dark blue denim jean cut-offs with silver sequins on the that reach the top of her calves, dark purple high tops with black laces, on her right hand was a black fingerless glove and on her let was a white one. Also a black leather jacket with a purple trim and a locket in the shape of a heart around her neck.

Masamune Kadoya and Frieda Love from District 3. Frieda was an Italian-Japanese girl that was 5"6'. She had scarlet waist-length straight hair with cherry red highlights and periwinkle blue eyes. Her skin was a peachy color and her nails were painted pink. She was wearing makeup; light pink lip gloss, lavender eye shadow and some rose blush. She was wearing a light pink tank top with a red heart with wings on it, light washed navy shorts. Also a waist length rose colored cardigan and a pair of brown leather boots. Her hair was in a side ponytail and she had a golden heart necklace, gold bracelets on her left wrist and a pastel pink headband with a bowtie on it.

Hikaru Hasama and Nara Koizumi from District 4. Nara has silver hair tied into twin-tails behind her back. He skin was tanned and she's slightly shorter than average build and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a grey sleeveless turtleneck dress with spats under her brown poncho. On her left arm she was wearing a glove and a gauntlet, I wonder why; I'll have to ask her sometime. And finally white socks and sports shoes.

Johannes and Jin Yangmeng from District 5. Jin was a white haired boy with his haired combed to a bang, his right eye was barely visible. The edges of his hair were dark purple-black and his eyes were blood red. He was attractive, pale and tall. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a white fur collar and a hoodie, long grey baggy pants, which had what looked to be blood stains at the bottom, dark purple running shoes with a spade design on the side. Also a black skull choker and studded bracelet on his right wrist.

Chris and Kiara Summers from District 6. Kiara has black straight hair with red strands and tied into a messy low side ponytail. Her eyes were night black and her lips were wine red. She's about 6ft with an athletic tanned hourglass figure and C-Cup with long legs. I could see a black rose tattoo on her right wrist. Kiara was wearing a red off the shoulder tank top under a black corset top with red laces at the sides and golden swirls on the bodice. Black ripped jeans, black combat boots black crossed belts with ruby studded gems on it. Red fingerless glove on her right hand. Also a black choker necklace with a ruby shaped like a flame on the center.

Reiji Mizuchi and Yami Kodomo from District 7. Yami has spiky blood red hair with black tips, golden eyes and pale skin. He's lean and slightly muscular. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, black baggy pants and black shoes.

Ryuga and Sierra Yin Crystals form District 8. Sierra has milky white skin with ocean blue eyes. Long brown hair with yellow streaks at the bottom with bangs and her hair reached her waist. She had a slim figure and was wearing mascara and lip gloss and has an hourglass body. She had a blue tank top with black polka-dots around it on, a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled to her elbows. A black mini-skirt with black leggings under that reaches her knees. And brown combat boots with brown fingerless gloves.

Hyoma and Mitsuki Sakura from District 9. Mitsuki was a little short with long black hair and silver-ish blue eyes. She had on jeans with a silver shirt under a black hoodie with black combat boots.

Damian Hart and Rosalina Tendo from District 11. Rosalina has pale skin, deep blue eyes and long red hair that she was wearing in a French braid. She was wearing a long red dress with a deep purple rose pin and a pair of red sandals. She also had a pendant with a silver bow and arrow on.

Rago and Rex Addams from District 12. Rex has wild and a bit shaggy jet black hair that covers half his forehead and touches his shoulder a bit, His eyes are a deep sea blue with a demanding and sparking glow, his skin is tanned. Rex was wearing a white tee shirt with a warm brown long sleeved sweater on top, adding his long white scarf. Rex also wore black skinny jeans and silver chain hanging from the left side of his pants, adding his black combat boots and black finger less gloves.

Looking back to Pandora I noticed that she had gotten up to sit with that Frieda girl and Masamune guy from District three. "I'm Pandora" she introduced herself.

"I'm Frieda and this is my partner-"

"I'm Masamune Kadoya, you future Hunger Games Victor!" He smiled.

"You sure are cocky" Rago said from the corner of the train.

"It's not being cocky if it's the truth" Masamune smiled,

"Please" Reiji huffed "Me and this guy are going to win" He smirked, nudging Yami, who stayed silent.

"Hey, come on leave the fight for the real deal" Kiara said. Masamune was just pulled back down by Frieda and Rago and Reiji settled back down in their seat. I urged Pandora back to our seats until the Capitol came into view. It was breath taking. The buildings were tall and lined against the streets where people were walking with shopping bags, children and other items. I looked a Pandora, who was marveling over the beauty. The others were looking out the window even Tsubasa and Spencer; their day-to-day lives must me something like this luxury, after all District one is just under the Capitol as far as wealth.

"It's beautiful" Sierra gasped. Then the door to one of the other train cars opened as the train came to a stop. She had metallic blue colored hair and red eyes, pale, tall and thin. Wearing nothing but a short black dress and heels.

"I'm Kaya Furuya one of your mentors, don't ask me who because that is one thing I don't know. Anyways I need one of you lovely children from each team to pick a slip from this hat." She walked down the rows and held out a top hat to each of us. One by one someone from each team picked one. I let Pandora choose ours. She was about to unfold it when Kaya slapped her hand away, "no, no. don't peak! Now, follow me to meet you mentors."

She led us into a large open room with dull gray walls and meatal floors. There were no window and the only furniture in the room was a small table where Kaya set the hat. In front of us stood several, twelve in total counting Kaya. "Now then in case you haven't realized it yet, these are your soon to be mentors. Each one will step up and choose a card. Then will read of the symbol on the card and stand with the District team who has the matching one.

The first was a guy with black hair brushing against his shoulders slightly, thin, and pale with his right eye the color of the deepest depths of the sea and the left crimson red. He wore a simple black and shite striped shirt, black jeans and brown combat boots. "My name is Ashely Ryuu" he drew a card "and I drew the mark of the Tiger." Tsubasa raised his hand.

"That's us. District one."

Then another boy with black hair and golden eyes. He was shorter than me, but thin, like he looked unhealthy. Wearing just a black short sleeved shirt and skinny jeans with brown combat boots. "My name is Wynther Addams and I've drawn the mark of Fox." He stood by Zeo and Ayami.

Next was a younger boy with dark hair covered by a panda bear hat, he had caramel eyes and fair skin. And for some reason he was in a dress. "I'm Kuro Cross!" He beamed with a giant smile, "I have the mark the Dove!" He walked to Frieda and Masamune.

"I am Rima Spade" Rima had deep red hair tied into two lose ponytails, fair skin and dim blue eyes. She had a red tanktop and black knee length skirt with running shoes. "And I have the mark of the Lion." Hikaru and Nara's mentor.

"I'm Rina Spade." She was identical to her sister Rima, but with only one loose ponytail. "I bare the mark of the Panther." Johannes and Jin.

"Shiro Misaki." He had super light lavender hair and poison purple eyes. He was wearing a forest green hoodie, baggy blue jeans and had a very lazy look to him. "I have the mark of the Dog." Chris and Kiara.

"My name is Nami Kitamura." Charcoal black hair and deep violet eyes ending below her waist with bangs framing her face. "I am the Snake." Reiji and Yami.

"Namu Kitamura." Short Charcoal black hair and deep violet eyes, the same as his sister. "I had the animal…Wolf." Ryuga and Sierra.

"I am Usagi Mizuno" He had long silver silk-like hair ending near is waist with bangs brushed to the left side and emerald green eyes. He was thin with white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black jeans with black combat boots. "I am in charge of the Leopard." Hyoma and Mitsuki.

Next was a guy with shaggy black hair and sleepy pink-violet eyes and pale skin. He appeared to still be in his pajamas; baggy black bottoms with a plain black shirt. He yawned "I am Ayame Furuya. Butterfly." Great looks like me and Pandora have that lazy, sleepy looking guy to train us. Damn.

Kaya approached with a mischievous smirk. "I have the sheep. Which one of you luck kids get to be mine?" Nervously Rosalina raised her hand with Damian.

And finally the blond guy with purple eyes and fair skin approached us wearing baggy ran cargo pants and black shirt with combat boots. "I am the mark of the common household cat."

"Aww, why do they awesome animals and we get a cat?" Rex complained.

"Hey we got a sheep! Ever herd of someone getting killed by a sheep? I think not!" Damian huffed. We all just shuck our heads.

**Okay, so basically just a lead of introduction in this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, now that you all have your mentors you will follow them to your rooms." Kaya smiled and began pulling Damian and Rosalina towards the exit. Everyone else followed the mentors out. Each team had a room on separate floors of each other, District 1 on the first floor and District 12 on the last floor.

**Spencer POV**

Ashely took Tsubasa and I up the first floor. Our room was large with two bedrooms, bath, kitchen, and living room. We had a great view of the Capitol busy streets and colorful lights, but I wasn't really interested in any of it. "So when do we start training?" I asked eagerly.

"Not until tomorrow Spencer" Ashely laughed slightly, "You sure are eager to start, why so you could die?"

I shrugged, "I know I can win this."

"Well then, I look forward to watch you _win_" He grinned. "If you need anything I'm right across the hall." Ashely waved as he walked out.

"That guy is kind of strange" Tsubasa set his bag down in one of the rooms.

"Yeah" I agreed and began to unpack as well.

**Ayami (Gin) POV**

Zeo and I were led to the second floor by Wynther who seemed nervous, perfect opportunity to scare him. I made sure to get their well before him, grabbed a knife from the kitchen and hid behind the sofa. When he and Zeo walked in I jumped out and shouted, "BOO!" Zeo didn't really react by Wynther jumped, practically having a heart attack.

"Why does everyone do that?" recomposed himself and straightened up, "I wouldn't be doing that to the guy who's supposed to be training you to fight for your life!"

"Please I don't some scared cat training me."

"I'll be across the hall."

"Hey Gin"

"What?"

"That was a great idea" he laughed and high fived me.

**Frieda POV**

Masamune was ecstatic about being here and was looking out all the windows we pasted and practically ran down the hall bursting with excitement. At least we made it to our room without losing him. "I'm across the hall if you need anything" Kuro explained that we'd start training tomorrow and all that other stuff we needed to know.

"I just have one question" Masamune said, "Why are you in a dress?"

"…That's now of your business…"

"I know, but you're supposed to be our mentor and you're in-"

"I WILL SEE FOR THE DINNER" he cut Masamune off and left.

"he seems…nice" I smiled at Masamune why was in the kitchen.

"He's strange though" he clicked his tongue when finding some ice cream in the freezer. "Want some?"

"We're going to have dinner in nearly an hour."

**Kyoya POV**

I glanced out the window, it was nearing nighttime which met me and Pandora were supposed to get dressed up in the clothing out mentors gave us and have dinner with everyone. I brushed my hand through my hair; I still can't believe this is happening. "Kyoya Ayame is here with the cloths were supposed to wear!" Pandora called form the door. Ayame stood leaning on the door way with a sleepy expression.

"Here wear these to the dinner, hurry up out and I'll take you down" he Pandora what looked to be a dress and me a suit.

I stuck me tongue out at me reelection, I was wearing a normal black and white suit; I looked like I should be attending a wedding or something. Pandora was waiting with Ayame, who wore the same thing as me. Pandora on the other hand was wearing a silver dress that had somewhat of a corset top and frilly bottom ending below her knees. Her hair had been pulled back with her bangs left alone. I laughed to myself, Pandora absolutely hated when her pair was tied up.

"How'd you get her to tie her hair up?" I asked as we began walking.

"She bite my wrist, so I finally just Namu Kitamura to do it, because Namu doesn't take shit form children." Ayame glared at Pandora rubbing his wrist.

"I said sorry." When we stepped into the dining hall I noticed everyone was dressed up and talking. The long table was set up with expensive looking dishes and china.

**Normal POV**

Everyone was given clothing to wear that was picked by their mentors.

Spencer had been given a white dress shirt inside of a black suit jacket with white cuffs. Matching long pants and black buckle shoes. He was talking with his brother Jin, who was wearing a black tuxedo with an indigo bow tie.

Frieda was wearing a light cream colored ball room styled floor-length dress. The bodice had transparent straps with a golden heart pendant with two wings plus a pink chiffon brooch on the center of the dress. The skirts design was pleated and contained creamy colored transparent shimmering material. Even a golden ribbon tied around her waist area with 5-inch gold peak-toe heels. Also a golden necklace, silver chandelier like earrings, gold bracelets. Her hair was in a curled ponytail. She was speaking with Nara who had a Violet shoulder less floor length gown and white flats.

Sierra had an elegant royal blue floor-length gown that was form fitting till her knees. The gown hah a blue top with a black gem embroiled in the center, with a sparkly black belt with a small white bow in the left side. Also royal blue gloves reaching her elbows, a sapphire pendant lies on her neck. Simple silver shoes that have pointed heels and bows on the center. Her hair was wavier and lies on her shoulders. Rex looked to be flirting with her. He changed into a white open buttoned tuxedo with a black shirt on the inside, his sliver chain and black gloves, white dress pants and black shinny shoes.

Mitsuki, or Artemis, was wearing a silver cocktail dress with two Prussian blue bows and silver flats, and silver bracelet. She was standing with Rosalina, who had an elegant long red drees and a pair of red heels. Yami was with them wearing a black yukata with a red obi sash with the yukata ending at his waist. Black baggy hakama pants with black shoes. he looked kind of bored.

Ayami had a light blue dress floor-length, strapless dress with a dark purple swirl design that wraps around the entire dress. She also had dark purple heels, her silver locket, dark purple elbow length gloves and gold bracelets on each arm. Her hair was in a side braid with lilacs scattered here and there. She was with Kiara, who had a black bandeau top under a red off the shoulder shirt with "vamp" written in cursive in gold. Also with black ripped-at-the-edge mini skirt and black biker boots. Also a black leather jacket going to her knees and a red fur hood.

All the mentors were setting food out at the table by now and everyone was told to sit with their partners. Dinner was filled with talk and joking around. Except for a couple people who sat quietly. "Now you guys" Usagi, District 9's mentor, cut into the conversations. "That same lady who drew your names back in your districts will be here any minute; she wanted to speak with you before you start the real work." The red haired woman who drew the names walked out, still in her black pencil skirt and orange blouse walked in and stood at the edge of the table with her hands resting on the chair. Her hair had been taken down and now flowed freely around her waist.

"Well" she smiled; "It looks like everyone is awfully friendly." She glanced around, "Tomorrow you all will be starting your training, then after that will be looking for sponsors. I don't have much to say to you at this moment, except I look forward to see all of you fight to the death" She ginned once more, "That's all, sorry for my interruption." Everyone's eyes had turned back to their plates; the happy atmosphere had changed dramatically at the thought of killing each other off. But before returning to their conversations one thought crossed every one's mind,

**I'm going to win this.**


	5. NOTE

Hey guys I know my updates have been slow, slower than they used to be. But i'm going to be taking a little break from this story and my others, I have to attend my friends funeral in a couple weeks and i'm nit up to writing a the moment. BUT I do have the next chapter of Hunger Games,half way done and will post this weekend possibly before the break. I also made a promise to do a story on bullying for Akira-Of-The-Wolves, I go to school with Akira and he(he's a guy if you didn't know) gets bullied a lot so i'm doing something for him. Also f you don't know Akira he's an awesome guy and you should be friends with him and check out his stories.

Anyways Bai.


End file.
